Outlaws of Love (Squel of Keep Hiimchan)
by bbang2chan
Summary: "Aku ragu denganmu Bbang"/ "Apa maksudmu ragu denganku, Himchannie?"/ "Aku ragu dengan cintamu"/ "Ragu kenapa? Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu"/ /"Sekarang kau mau apa, Himchannie?"/ /"Buktikan jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku Bbang"/ BAP FanFiction... BangHim and Other Member... Warning NC21... Review please...


**Outlaws Of Love (Squel of Keep Himchan)**

**Author: bbang2chan**

**Cast: Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk**

**Other Cast: Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong (Zelo)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Life, Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: BAP (TS Ent, God, and Their Parents)**

**This Fic (Mine)**

**Warning: NC, YAOI, Boys Love, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Not for Child**

**Note's: Holaaaa, Ren balik lagi bawa ff squel "Keep Himchan" ada yang udah nunggu nih squel? Sesuai janji ren kemarin ya, ren bikin rated M loh. Ya udah silahkan baca aja**

**Summary: "Aku ragu denganmu Bbang"/ "Apa maksudmu ragu denganku, Himchannie?"/**

**"Aku ragu dengan cintamu"/ "Ragu kenapa? Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu"/**

**"Sekarang kau mau apa, Himchannie?"/**

**/"Buktikan jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku Bbang"/**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**No Bash**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read... DEAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Outlaws Of Love**

* * *

**Nowhere left to go**

**Are we getting closer, closer**

**No, all we know is no**

**.**

Sosok itu menatap kosong kedepan, menatap kosong orang-orang yang ada didepannya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Youngjae menegur pelan Himchan, sosok yang terdiam dari tadi

"Ehh, Youngjae. Aku tidak apa-apa" Himchan tersenyum pelan kepada Youngjae menandakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Jeongmal? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu hyung, ada apa?" Youngjae mencoba bertanya pada Himchan, tapi apa yang didapat Youngjae hanya gelengan lemah dari Himchan

"Tidak ada Youngjae-ya, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja" Himchan mencoba menjawab seadanya kepada Youngjae, dia tidak mau jika Youngjae mengkhawatirkannya

'aku memikirkan dia, aku meragukannya, sangat meragukan cintanya' batin Himchan berbicara tapi Youngjae tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hmm, arraseo. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu hyung, kau membuat ku khawatir apalagi kalau para fans didepan kita pada tahu jika melihat wajahmu seperti itu" Himchan hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah khawatir Youngjae, Himchan mengacak pelan rambut Youngjae

"Baiklah, aku akan memasang wajah seperti ini" Himchan memasang wajah imutnya pada Youngjae yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa geli, dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

**Outlaws Of Love**

* * *

**Tears all fall the same**

**We all feel the pain**

**We can't change**

**.**

BRAKKK

"Hyung, bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan, aku tidak ingin mati muda hyung" Daehyun mengomeli Yongguk, lelaki yang tadi mendobrak pintu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Dan juga, kenapa kau pulang larut malam begini? Kau dari mana hyung" lanjut Daehyun lagi

"Dimana Himchan? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Yongguk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun malah dia kembali bertanya pada Daehyun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan muka masam oleh Daehyun.

"Himchan hyung dikamar, dia dari sepulang fansign tadi tidak ada keluar kamar hyung" Youngjae menjawab sambil menatap Yongguk

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Himchan hyung? Apa di... YA, YAAA HYUNG AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA" Daehyun berteriak pada Yongguk pasalnya Yongguk meninggalkannya tanpa sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Akhhh menyebalkan sekali Yongguk hyung" Daehyun kembali mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas hingga membuat Youngjae yang ada didekatnya memandang malas pada Daehyun

"Sudahlah Daehyunnie, mungkin Yongguk hyung ada urusan penting dengan Himchan hyung. Makanya dia cepat-cepat pergi menemui Himchan hyung" Youngjae mencoba menghibur Daehyun, namun nyatanya Daehyun tetap mengomel. Karena pusing melihat Daehyun dari tadi mengomel akhirnya Youngjae pergi meninggalkan Daehyun

"Ya, Youngjae, kau juga meninggalkanku. Tunggu aku"

* * *

**Outlaws Of Love**

* * *

**Everywherw we go, we're looking for the sun**

**Nowhere to grow old, and always on the run**

**They say we'll rot in hell, but I don't think we will**

**They've branded us enough, outlaws of love**

**.**

Yongguk membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dengan Himchan, dan setelah membuka lebar pintu itu. Yongguk menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Yongguk berjalan mendekat kearah Himchan dan duduk dibelakangnya. Menatap punggung orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Tunggu punggung Himchan bergetar apa dia menangis?

"Himchannie, kau menangis?" Yongguk bertanya pelan pada Himchan

"..."

"Kau marah padaku? Tapi apa salahku?"

"..."

"Beritahu aku, apa salahku"

"..."

"Kim Himchan, kau kenapa?" Yongguk sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan membalik paksa badan Himchan hingga kini badannya dan badan Himchan saling berhadapan.

Yongguk dapat melihat garis hitam dipinggir mata Himchan dan matanya sedikit memerah. Yongguk langsung menarik Himchan dalam dekapannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Tell me Himchannie?" Yongguk mengusap pelan rambut coklat Himchan yang sedikit kusut, dan menciumnya dengan sayang

"Aku ragu denganmu Bbang" Yongguk tampak mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Himchan

"Apa maksudmu ragu denganku, Himchannie?" Himchan menatap lemah pada Yongguk

"Aku ragu dengan cintamu" Yongguk terkejut mendengar perkataan Himchan. Kenapa dia ragu? Jelas-jelas Yongguk sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Himchan tapi kenapa Himchan meragukannya?

"Ragu kenapa? Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu"

"Kau menyakitiku secara tidak langsung, Bbang. Kau selalu menjauhiku saat kita fansign atau apapun, kau selalu mencoba menghindariku padahal aku ingin ada didekatmu. Apa salah jika aku didekatmu?" Himchan mencoba menahan tangisnya namun Himchan tidak bisa. Himchan menangis tanpa suara didepan Yongguk

"Aku seperti itu bukan karena tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya tidak ingin publik tahu dengan hubungan kita Himchannie" Yongguk mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Himchan

"Kau bohong, kau lihat Daehyun dan Youngjae mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun, tapi mereka sangat dekat didepan publik, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih"

"Itu karena mereka memang sangat akrab" Himchan menatap kesal pada Yongguk

"Akrab? Lalu apa kita ini? Sudah mengenal 5 tahun yang lalu dan kau anggap tidak akrab? Beralasan sekali kau Bang Yongguk" Himchan mencoba berdiri dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan Yongguk, namun langsung ditahan Yongguk

"Sekarang kau mau apa, Himchannie?"

"Buktikan jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku Bbang"

Yongguk berpikir sejenak, lalu sebuah ide muncul diotaknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan jika aku benar-benar mencintaumu" Yongguk mendorong pelan tubuh Himchan dan merebahkannya ditempat tidur mereka.

/DEG, DEG, DEG (suara jantung ren itu) #abaikan/

Yongguk mencium pelan bibir cherry Himchan dan melumatnya pelan. Himchan yang awalnya tidak membalas ciuman Yongguk akhirnya membalasnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan kerambut Yongguk dan meremas pelan rambut Yongguk.

"Mmhhm...Bbang...akhhhh" Himchan memekik keras karena bibirnya digigit oleh Yongguk, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Yongguk langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Himchan, dan mengajak bibir Himchan untuk beradu menukar saliva masing-masing. Merasa puas dengan bibir Himchan, Yongguk kembali menelusuri telinga Himchan, menggigit cuping Himchan pelan dan membisikan sesuatu

"Saranghae, Kim Himchan"

Bibir Yongguk lalu menuju leher putih mulus Himchan, mengecupnya pelan lalu mulai memberi tanda kissmark disana.

"Nghhh...Bbanghhh...nghhh" desah Himchan saat Yongguk menghisap kuat kulit lehernya yang menimbulkan banyak tanda kissmark disana. Tangan Yongguk juga ikut bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing baju piyama tidur Himchan. Bibir Yongguk turun dan berhenti pada nipples Himchan. Bibirnya mengecup pelan nipples Himchan lalu meraupnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahhhh...nghhh" Himchan meremas kuat rambut Yongguk saat nipplesnya dihisap kuat oleh Yongguk. Tangan Yongguk bergerak turun dan membelai sesuatu yang masih dibungkus oleh celana milik Himchan

"Ngghhh.. Bbang...akhhhh" Himchan semakin kuat meremas rambut Yongguk. Tangannya juga bergerak mengelus punggung Yongguk dan melepas baju yang dikenakan Yongguk. Karena sudah tidak tahan Yongguk akhirnya melepas semua pakaian Himchan hingga kini Himchan full naked begitupun Yongguk, dia juga melepas semua pakaiannya. Setelah melepas semua pakaiannya, Yongguk kembali mencium Himchan, kali ini lebih panas. Himchan menggesek-gesekan pahanya pada junior Yongguk, yang membuat Yongguk sedikit mendesah

"Shhh... nghh.."

Ciuman Yongguk kembali turun dari leher, nipples, perut. Tangannya turun dan meremas pelan junior Himchan

"Ahhh...Bbang...ahhhhh"

Bibir Yongguk turun dan berhenti didepan junior Himchan yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Tapi Yongguk belum ingin menikmati itu, dia terlebih dahulu menyusuri dan menghisap kulit paha Himchan yang menimbulkan kissmark juga disana. Himchan menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari, dia tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Karena permainan Yongguk saat ini sangat membuatnya bergairah. -_-

"Ahhh...sshh"

Sudah puas dengan paha Himchan akhirnya Yongguk menelusuri junior Himchan, menciumnya pelan lalu mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat. Himchan meremas kuat bed cover merah mereka.

"Bbanghh... akuhh cummh... akhhhh" Himchan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Yongguk, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yongguk langsung menelan sebagian cairannya. Yongguk merangkak keatas. Himchan yang masih lelah paska cumnya, tidak menyadari Yongguk merangkak dan kembali mencium bibirnya membagi cairan milik Himchan. Yongguk melepas ciumannya dan menatap dalam mata Himchan

"Kau menikmatinya?" Himchan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yongguk. Yongguk tersenyum lalu kembali mencium Himchan.

Yongguk melebarkan kaki Himchan dan mulai membelai hole pink milik Himchan. Himchan kembali mendesah saat satu jari tangan Yongguk berusaha masuk kedalam holenya

"Shhh...ngghhh.."

Yongguk kembali memasukkan jari keduanya, menusuk dalam hole Himchan menggerakkan jari-jarinya didalam hole Himchan. Tidak puas dengan dua jari akhirnya Yongguk menambah satu jari. Tiga jari dan langsung membuat Himchan memekik keras

"Akhhh...Bbanghh.. sakit" Himchan hendak menangis namun Yongguk langsung menciumnya lagi

Sambil mencium, Yongguk kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya didalam hole Himchan melebarkan hole Himchan supaya saat juniornya masuk nanti Himchan tidak merasa sangat sakit.

Yongguk selesai dengan hole himchan lalu dia bangun dan menindih Himchan memposisikan juniornya pada hole Himchan. Yongguk kembali menatap Himchan

"Bolehkah, Himchannie?" mengerti dengan ucapan Yongguk. Himchan tersenyum lalu mengangguk yakin. Yongguk tersenyum kembali mencium bibir Himchan dan mulai memasukkan pelan juniornya pada hole Himchan. Himchan memekik saat Yongguk berusaha memasuki holenya. Yongguk berusaha kuat memasukkan juniornya dihole sempit Himchan. Saat junior Yongguk masuk, Yongguk mendesah karena juniornya serasa dipijat.

"Akhhh... sakithh Bbanghh..akhhmmpphh" Himchan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia takut jika teriakannya ini bisa membangunkan member yang lain. Yongguk yang mengerti langsung mencium Himchan lagi. Lama menunggu Himchan dapat menerima junior Yongguk dalam holenya. Himchan mulai bergerak pelan menyuruh Yongguk untuk segera melakukanya. Yongguk memaju mundurkan pelan juniornya. Himchan masih merasakan sakit tapi lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu hilang digantikan dengan rasa yang lain. Himchan begitu menikmatinya hingga kini dia tidak menyadari dia kembali mendesah keras.

"Ahhhh...nghh.. disanahh Bbanghh" Yongguk semakin gencar memaju mundurkan juniornya dalam hole Himchan

"Nghhh.. aku cumhhh"

"Sama-sama Himchanniehh"

CROT

CROT

Yongguk dan Himchan cum bersama, cairan Himchan membasahi badannya dan juga badan Yongguk. Sedangkan cairan Yongguk keluar didalam tubuh Himchan. Tubuh Yongguk ambruk menindih Himchan setelah mengeluarkan juniornya pada hole Himchan.

"Bbang, berat" Yongguk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Himchan.

"Aku baru melakukannya hari ini, dan bersamamu. Bbang" Himchan tampak malu mengucapkan kalimat itu, pipinya sedikit memerah saat melihat wajah Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum dan membelai pipi merah Himchan

"Aku juga baru melakukannya Himchannie, dan itu juga denganmu. Ini bukti jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Himchan tampak ragu mendengar kata-kata Yongguk

"Tapi Bbang ak-"

"Sttt... aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu" Yongguk memeluk Himchan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Himchan.

"Yongguk Pabbo, aku percaya padamu" Yongguk menatap Himchan

"Saranghae Kim Himchan"

"Na do Bang Yongguk" Yongguk mencium lembut kening Himchan lama dan setelahnya mereka tidur dalam kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

**Outlaws Of Love**

* * *

**Scare make us who we are, hearts and homes are broken, broken**

**Far, we could go so far, with our minds wide open, open**

**.**

Tampak seseorang duduk disofa yang ada ditengah dorm mereka. Dia sedari tadi belum tidur karena masih asik menonton.

"12.00 PM, sudah malam ternyata, hoahmmm aku mengantuk" lelaki itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tengah dorm itu, sebelumnya mematikan televisi yang sempat dihidupkannya tadi. Saat hendak melewati kamar dua hyung tertuanya, lelaki itu ada mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar kedua hyung-nya. Sebenarnya dia merasa malas ingin mengetahuinya tapi hatinya saat ini sangat penasaran dengan suara yang ada didalam kamar itu. Dengan rasa penasarannya, lelaki itu membuka perlahan knop pintu kamar kedua hyung-nya (Yongguk-Himchan), dan ternyata pintu kamar mereka tidak dikunci.

Lelaki itu menelusupkan kepalanya sedikit kedalam kamar kedua hyung-nya dan apa yang terjadi? Lelaki itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua hyung-nya melakukan hal 'itu'

"Jadi selama ini, perkiraanku itu benar kalian ada hubungan, hyung" lelaki itu berucap pelan dan menatap datar pemandangan didepannya

"Kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian, dan kami tidak tahu itu" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar kedua hyung-nya dan meninggalkannya.

"Mereka harus tahu ini"

.

.

.

END/TBC

Hehehe terserah reader aja gimana maunya, lanjut apa kaga :D

Kalo mau lanjut ren lanjutin kalo ga ya sampai disini aja tergantung review ya hehehe. Hargai ren yang susahnya setengah mati nulis fic nc begini hahaha

Maaf kalo ncnya kurang hot, kurang lemon atau kurang dingin(?) maklum ren belum pernah nulis fic nc dan baru kali ini -_-

Mind to review? Review kalian adalah penyemangat ren

See You Reader ^^


End file.
